


Masterpiece

by ryukita



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, art museum date, ryuji's breath is taken away by yusuke's beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukita/pseuds/ryukita
Summary: Ryuji and Yusuke go to an art museum. Ryuji is completely lost, but at least he's sure of one thing.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> this is my piece for the ryukita zine! the preorders have ended, but it was a lovely project and i'm so honored to have been able to participate in it!
> 
> enjoy!

Ryuji almost can’t believe it when he actually walks into an art museum for the first time. Having Yusuke at his side talking about the wonders of art puts emphasis on that almost. 

He has to admit that he would never come to a place like this with anyone else. However, he wouldn’t miss the chance to see the way Yusuke’s eyes light up and how a smile adorns his face when he becomes immersed in his art ramblings.

That doesn’t mean he understands what all of these paintings mean. Somewhere along the line, they all start to blur in his memory, and he could swear they’ve walked by the same painting at least four times now.

So naturally, Ryuji can’t help it when his gaze wanders to Yusuke. His arms are crossed and his eyes are filled with a sincere adoration toward the painting before them, and it’s a look that makes Ryuji’s heart flutter.

“... The stroke of the brush contributes to the-” Yusuke finally turns his head to meet Ryuji’s eyes, and he cocks his head to one side. “Is something wrong, Ryuji?”

The blond’s breath hitches, and he immediately looks back to the painting. “N-Nothing’s wrong!” He can feel the heat burning into his cheeks and the pierce of Yusuke’s gaze. He knows that he’s being seen right through because Yusuke’s one of the most observant people he knows.

That doesn’t stop Ryuji from trying to hide and run away out of embarrassment.

“What about this one?” He attempts to divert the attention from the subject by pointing to another painting nearby.

It succeeds, as Yusuke’s eyes are drawn to the painting, and he approaches it with a soft smile. “Yes, this is the work of Da Vinci. You can tell by the…”

The words fade out and Ryuji finds himself just staring at the masterpiece that is his boyfriend. There are times where he can’t believe how he managed to capture his heart, and this is one of them. The way his hair frames his face and how it falls in front of his fired eyes and bright smile blinds Ryuji with the sheer perfection of it.

It makes him wonder how such perfection could like someone like… well, him.

Ryuji is yanked out of his thoughts when he feels warmth on his cheek, and suddenly Yusuke’s face is much closer to his than before.

“Ryuji, did you hear anything I just said?” Yusuke pauses, his smile falling. “Are you not interested, perhaps…?” His hand begins to fall from his cheek.

“No!” Ryuji immediately puts his hand over Yusuke’s, holding it in place. “No, that ain’t it! I love when you talk about art ‘n shit! It’s just…” Everything he wants to say gets caught in his throat, and he internally yells at himself. Why did this guy make him so goddamn nervous?

The artist looks surprised, then intrigued. “What is it?” His voice is gentle and kind, as if prompting Ryuji to take his time.

Ryuji doesn’t deserve him, he feels.

“I… I dunno, you’re just… More interestin’ than the art. I don’t get what you’re sayin’ when you talk about it, but just watchin’ you talk about it is really, like… Beautiful.” Ryuji holds his breath as he looks up to meet his gaze.

Shock, then disbelief, then gratuity flashes through Yusuke’s eyes, and he closes them as he chuckles. “I see. I am overjoyed to hear that, especially from you.”

Is this it? Is this a moment? Ryuji gulps and drops his hands to rest on Yusuke’s waist, searching his eyes once they were opened. “U-Uh… I-I dunno if this is th-the place for this, but…” He glances down at his lips, his enticing lips, and back up at his eyes. “C-Can I?”

Yusuke clearly gets the message, and he presses his lips together to suppress another small laugh. “Yes, you may.”

Ryuji internally cheers before leaning in and pressing their lips together. His eyes fall shut almost naturally, and he could genuinely say kissing Yusuke never lost its spark.

Ryuji is about to pull away, until he feels Yusuke grip his shoulders and kiss him again and again. Not that he minds, anyway. He hums, feeling as though the world revolved around them two only.

Finally they separate, and Yusuke is smiling wider than he usually does, a sight that takes Ryuji’s breath away. He leans forward, allowing their foreheads to touch.

“I must say, this is the most exhilarating trip to an art gallery that I’ve had, aside from admiring the masterpieces on the wall. Though… You’re a masterpiece yourself.” Yusuke murmurs smoothly, like velvet to Ryuji’s ears. His cheeks are tinted pink despite his flirting.

Ryuji’s cheeks flare red and he laughs bashfully. “Heh, does that make you my Da Vinci or somethin’?” 

“If that’s what you wish, though my skills are certainly not on par with his.” 

“What? Dude, you’re way better than Da Vinci. You’re… Everythin’ I could ever dream of, y’know?” Ryuji can feel warmth pricking his ears. “Ah, geez, this is really damn cheesy and mushy. What the hell?”

“You started it.” Yusuke chuckles fondly, pulling back and giving more view to the red blooming on his cheeks. “Well, then, shall we move on?”

Ryuji releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah.” He moves his hands from Yusuke’s waist and instead takes his hand in his.

Yusuke almost instantly entwines their fingers, gently tugging him forward to examine another piece that caught his eye.

In a gallery full of art, Ryuji still stares at Yusuke.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me screaming on twitter @nozotome


End file.
